


Miraculous Ladybug Prompts

by DarlingEmmaLou



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila isn't a good person I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingEmmaLou/pseuds/DarlingEmmaLou
Summary: A bunch of prompts people sent me that I'm slapping in one fic. The prompt will be shown before the story as well as any changes I made or things I added.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	1. Lila: The One True Friend

**Author's Note:**

> phamtombullets240: Okies! How about one where Lila doesnt pursue Adrien but Marinette instead because of her accomplishments and feels she's the better platformer. So Lila decides to ostracize the class, make them look bad so Marinette will break away from them and Lila can have her all to herself. Maybe a little Lila Yandare or something. Please and thankies
> 
> \-------------
> 
> I didn't add Lila/Marinette because I don't know how to write that, I think I got the rest of the prompt down. Enjoy!!💜

Marinette was concerned. Ever since Lila came to school things had been, different.

Marinette would admit she hadn’t really liked Lila at first because the girl had lied about visiting Achu, but Lila had explained it all to her and they were pretty good friends now.

It turns out Lila had only lied because her mom had pulled her out of school for a month to help with ambassador duties. Lila hadn’t wanted to tell the rest of the class the truth because of how boring it seemed compared to everyone else’s accomplishments. Which made sense; Alya’s blog was super popular, Adrien was a model and an Agreste. Mylene volunteered with some amazing people, Rose knew Ali, etc. Even Marinette had an amazing life compared to Lila’s; she was a well-known designer (in the right circles), knew Jagged Stone and other celebrities, plus THE Gabriel Agreste liked her, which was a feat unto itself.

It makes sense that Lila would want everyone to think her life was just as dramatic and unbelievable as the rest of the class’. And even though Marinette generally didn’t like liars, Lila seemed like a pretty nice person.

The concerning part was everyone else.

Soon after Lila returned to school and explained herself to Marinette, the rest of the class seemed to change. 

Lila mentioned to her while they were having a girl’s night that Alya was posting misinformation on purpose, which was concerning. When Marinette brought it up later Lila told her to forget she said anything:  
“I know you probably don’t believe me, Mari, after the lies I told,” Lila said while ducking her head and blinking back tears, “and I know you’ve known Alya longer than me. Just forget I said anything about her.”

Lila was right, she did have a history with lying and Marinette had known Alya longer. But Lila wouldn’t lie about something like this, right? And it wasn’t THAT much of a stretch, Alya posted false information every now and then, but it was usually out of ignorance. She wouldn’t post something wrong just for the views, right? But then, Alya did keep pushing for Ladynoir on her blog even after Ladybug debunked it, so maybe…

After that, it seemed the rest of the class started doing unfavorable, or downright shady, things as well. Mylene lied about some volunteer work she did over the weekend, Max tried to hack into the school to fix his grades before his parents saw them (“and it was only thanks to Markov that it didn’t work,” Lila told her, which made sense, one of the reasons Max created Markov was to reign him in when he went too far), Sabrina stole test answers for Chloe, etc.

Through all of this Marinette and Lila got closer as friends, it seemed she and Lila were one of the few people left in the class that held onto their morals in the face of fame. And Lila was famous now, if only slightly and only because Marinette would take her to fashion events and have her model for Marinette’s website, MDC-Designs, that was gathering a bit of a following.

Lila said the rest of the class was jealous of Marinette taking her to cool events and letting her model, and it seemed true. They would all glare and Lila in class and try to convince Marinette that Lila wasn’t good for her, that she should hang out with them instead.

Marinette began to hang out with Lila exclusively, she didn’t like liars, and she didn’t want false friends, which it seemed like the rest of the class was becoming.

Lila calmed her down when she panicked about the rest of the class and hugged her when she needed support. She seemed to always be right around the corner when a classmate tried to take advantage of “Marinette’s kindness” as Lila said.

Lila was more touchy with her than any of her other friends had been: holding on to her arm in class, grabbing her hand when walking, hugging her whenever possible. It was nice. Sure the touching could be a little over the top sometimes when Marinette was at an event or working on a confidential project, but Lila was her friend, so it was fine.

As the rest of the class continued their tirade against Lila and trying to sway Marinette over to them, Marinette and Lila stuck together. Marinette knew Lila wouldn’t betray her as her old friends did. She knew they would be together forever.


	2. The Liar's Cousin (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SayuriFanficWorld's Prompt:  
> ...Class, Bustier, Lila, Adrien salt! Lila had a cousin back in Italy who is a master in manipulations but contrary to Lila with her lies, he use his manipulation skills to help others and he REALLY despite Lila. Back when Marinette was in elementary school she got a pen pal from Italy and this pen pal is Lila's cousin, through their letters the two become friends and even stay in contact for years and Lila's cousin got a crush for Marinette.  
> One day Lila's cousin goes to Paris to finally meet Marinette who is very happy to finally meet her pen pal. Later he learn that Lila is in the same class than her(he know that Lila goes to a school in France but didn't know it was the same school than Mari's)and is worried since he know Lila's antics. And when he learn about the bullying Mari is victim at school because of Lila's lies and he is like "OH HECK NO!".  
> He use his manipulation skills to protect Marinette and to take down Lila. Not even Adrien or Bustier's BS can stop him. Him and Mari become closer day by day and become a couple. After Lila is exposed for everything, even for being Hawkmoth's minion, and is arrested, the class try to confront Lila's cousin and to talk to Mari but Lila's cousin shut them down and give them a good big "the reason why you suck speech". BONUS: Lila's cousin join the miraculous team.
> 
> \----I really wanted the cousin to be Felix because he matches up with this prompt so well, but that obviously wouldn't work. I changed a few parts and when I got to a part that would be a good way to end a chapter I was like, what the hell, so this is multiple chapters but I haven't figured out how many yet. Enjoy! 💜

Aden was really excited to be in Paris. At the start of school this year he had been assigned a pen pal in a Parisian school, and while they only had to write to each other for a month, he and his partner just never stopped.

He and a lovely girl named Marinette had first written awkwardly to each other. But soon they found common ground over a few topics, and what had started as forced letters turned into texting each other and FaceTimeing constantly.

Aden had been there for Marinette when her pseudo-identity, MDC, suddenly became an overnight internet sensation due to some of her designs ending up on the red carpet. And when all her other friends began to distance themselves from her due to his worst, and only, cousin.

In turn, she was there as he struggled to use his “gift” as Marinette called it, for manipulating others to do what he wanted (something he, unfortunately, shared with Lila), for good. She had been shocked when he told Marinette that her worst enemy was his cousin. And while she was distant for a few days, she eventually came around when she realized Aden was nothing like her school archenemy.

\--------------------

Back in the present, Aden was waiting outside of his classroom for the exchange program he signed up for. He knew this was the school Marinette went to, and while he wasn’t very excited to see his cousin, he was excited to see Marinette. He hoped they had a class or two together.

A student with pink hair rolled up next to him and, were those  _ rollerskates _ ? Why was a student wearing rollerskates in school? Wait, why was a student  _ allowed  _ to wear rollerskates in school?

He was brought back to the situation when the pink rollerskater waved at him. “Hey, who are you?”

“I’m an exchange student, and I think I’m at the right classroom?” This school was a little confusing to figure out, there didn’t seem to be any sort of organization to where classrooms were placed. It was annoying.

“Well Exchange Kid, I’m Alex, and this is my class. So either go in or stay out, but either way get out of the doorway.” Aden just blinked at them, their forwardness a little confusing. Alex sighed, “Please.”

He moved out of the way for the pink-haired student, but followed them in, taking in the classroom. It seemed homier than most classrooms looked like, there were a few posters on the walls from events it seems the students liked or had a hand in. 

Alex skated to their desk and sat down as more students came in behind Alex, he quickly moved out of the way.

“What! Girl no way!” came from the people behind him, and he turned around to find his cousin staring at him with badly disguised shock, as the girl next to her prattled on about some celebrity Lila apparently knew.

“Oh, great,” he muttered before turning and walking up the classroom steps to one of the seats in the back. If his  _ lovely _ cousin was here that meant Marinette was here too. He knew she sat in the back of the class from one of her “my classmates are idiots” rants. They were surprisingly entertaining.

He looked at his phone as it buzzed with a text from said cousin:

-What the hell are you doing here.-

He typed back:

-Exchange program, I didn’t know you were here.-

He faked nonchalance as he got a responding message:

-Stay out of my way. This is my class.-

-No promises.-

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! feel free to review or give me another prompt in the comments, but I already have a bunch so I don't know if I'll get to them all. 💜


	3. The Liar's Cousin (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and final installment of The Liar's Cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer to finish than expected but it's finally done. Time to go back to one chapter prompts! Enjoy! 💜

Marinette didn’t notice anything off when she first walked into the classroom. She was too busy chugging down coffee like the world was about to end due to her latest commission, which she finished early this morning

I wasn’t until she got to her seat that she noticed someone was already in it. She heard snickering behind her as she awkwardly stared at the person who had sat in her seat. She made a small noise to let him know she was there as she took another sip. When he looked up at her she noticed it was her best friend Aden, who was  _ supposed  _ to be over two hours away in Bordeaux.

“Aden? What are you doing here?” Marinette almost squealed as her best friend moved over to let her sit. She hugged him immediately because even though they talked constantly and knew almost everything about each other at this point, they hadn’t met in person yet.

“I signed up for the Exchange Program, I told you” Aden replied to her question as he hugged her back just as tight.

“I didn’t know you were coming here!”

“Ahem, Marinette,” Lila began with a sweet voice from where she was sitting next to Alya, “Aren’t you going to let go of that poor boy? He looks like you're squeezing too hard.” There was a smattering of laughter around them. “Actually isn’t that the boy you mentioned to me last week? The one that helped you with your school project?”

Their latest school project had been one they weren’t allowed to get help on, and since it made up such a big part of their grade that getting outside help would drop their grade significantly. If Lila was trying to wreck Marinette’s grades like she did her friendships, she was winning.

“I don’t remember helping on any project, Marinette did you trick me into helping you with your project with those questions you kept asking? If so, I don’t know what my knowledge of Egyptian mythology will help you with. I thought your project was on the history of Paris.” Aden’s voice was practically dripping with sarcasm as he finished talking, finally pulling away to sit in his seat next to Marinette.

“I needed that info for a dress I was designing,” Marinette told him as she pulled out her phone to show a picture of the said dress to Aden and Rose who asked to see. “The gold embroidery came out perfectly thanks to you showing me what those symbols meant.”

Marinette panned her phone around as her other classmates demanded to see as well. The dress really was beautiful, using aspects of traditional Egyptian clothing while keeping a modern image, had made the white dress look gorgeous before. But the golden embroidery of Egyptian symbols really brought it all together.

Lila seethed as the class looked at the dress in wonder, to grab their attention she started talking about the time she, “took a trip Egypt and got to meet the most wonderful artists, and really Marinette if you wanted information you could’ve asked me.”

Aden looked deep in thought for a moment before speaking up in a tone everyone could hear, “You meant that vacation Grandmére took us on? You didn’t meet any artists,” the entire class paused what they were doing to look at him, “You hung on to Grandmére's arm the entire time because you didn’t know any Egyptian and were scared of the people.”

“What do you mean Lila doesn’t know any Egyptian? And How do you know her?” Alya basically shouted at Aden while Lila slowly got redder and redder.

“I’m her cousin? Didn’t she tell you? And how would Lila know Egyptian, she’s only been there once.”

Alya continued on asking more and more questions as she unknowingly unraveled Lila’s stories. Aden was all too happy to answer her looking shocked and confused by everything the class thought Lila had done. By the time class started over half the class had started to at least suspect Lila might not have done everything she claimed to.

\---------------------

Throughout the week Marinette’s classmates were slowly figuring out Lila wasn’t the perfect girl she had made herself out to be. Whenever Aden wasn’t being bombarded by questions from the class, he and Marinette were together. Hanging out and catching up on everything they’d missed while Aden had been traveling.

They both began noticing  _ feelings  _ they hadn’t noticed when they talked to each other online. Now that they were together in person these emotions weren’t as easily suppressed or ignored and became more obvious to both of them.

When Marinette realized she had a crush on her best friend she spent an evening having an existential crisis with Tikki supporting her. As she figured all her emotions out before deciding, one: Aden was definitely better than Adrien, two: this crush was definitely healthier than the one on Adrien, and three: Aden definitely didn’t like her back.

When Aden realized he had a crush on his best friend he took a moment to process and continued on with life. He may not have a kwami to help him through a mental crisis, but he had a better grip on his emotions in the first place. Aden knew Marinette probably didn’t like him back and figured friends would be enough, hopefully.

\---------------------

By the time Friday rolled around Alya looked pissed, throughout the week Lila’s hold on her had visibly become weaker and weaker. As the last classmate walked in (for once, not Marinette) she began.

Alya’s tirade was to the point, she plugged her laptop into the projector at the front of the room and pulled up a slideshow where she listed all of Lila’s known lies. The class was basically forced to watch Lila’s castle crumble to the ground as the classmates who hadn’t been paying attention to the drama all week were caught up while Lila herself became more and more distressed.

She had tried to interrupt Alya a couple of times, but it was hard to get a word in while Alya was ranting. What she did manage to say was shot down by Aden or Marinette who both looked very gleeful.

When Alya finally finished all heads turned to Lila, including Mlle Bustier’s who came in halfway through Alya’s PowerPoint. Lila’s struggle to come up with an answer to the well put together PowerPoint (it had quotes and everything) only solidified the class's glares. They pounced on her (metaphorically - but only just) and practically tore her to shreds before Bustier was able to get the class to settle down.

\------------------

The rest of the school day passed slowly due to the tension in the room, while most of the class would glare at Lila every now and then Marinette noticed no one came up to her to apologize. She had already known her class wasn’t great, but this seemed to only lower her mood while she should have been jumping for joy at Lila’s demise.

Luckily Aden also noticed this and stayed glued to her side whenever possible to keep her spirits up. He also stayed near her to ward away Adrien Agreste who kept looking like he wanted to come talk to Marinette, but wouldn’t while Aden was around.

Unfortunately before Aden could get Marinette to the bakery he was called to M Damocles’ office to ‘discuss’ Lila with her mother, Aden’s aunt. That’s when Adrien struck.

“Marinette!” Adrien called out in the nearly empty locker room. Marinette had been waiting in there for Aden, but it seemed that was a bad decision. “Marinette!” He called again as if she hadn’t heard him.

“What Adrien.” Marinette was tired of Adrien Agreste’s bullshit regarding Lila. She was just tired in general.

“Marinette, why would you expose Lila like that? You really damaged her reputation and no one wants to be friends with her anymore,” Adrien looked like a sad puppy, but she wouldn’t fall for it.

“I didn’t do anything Adrien, her cousin just told the class the truth.”

“Yes, but he’s  _ your  _ friend, you must have told him to.”

“I didn’t, but I don’t see how this matters at all. Even if I did say something it would still be his final decision.”

A door opened.

“You told him to do it, I told you not to, you said you’d take the high road. Nathalie already called to say I'm being pulled out of school because of this, I can’t believe you would do that to me Marinette, I thought we were friends.”

Aden walked out from behind some lockers, “I don’t see how this is Marinette’s issue. It sounds like a problem you need to deal with.” Marinette had told him about her Agreste issues, but this was ridiculous.

Adrien sputtered for a few seconds before shooting back, “I was talking to Marinette, my friend, not you. We’re having a private conversation.”

Aden laughed, “Shitty friend you are. Come on Mari, we don’t want to be late, you said that singer dude was coming to talk to you about outfits. What was his name again? Jagged Rock?”

“Jagged Stone and I can’t believe you don’t listen to his music,” Marinette uncurled herself from where she had been slowly hunching into herself while Adrien spoke. She picked up her bag and started walking to the door. “Bye Adrien, see you in class.”

Adrien looked startled as Marinette just walked away from him without giving some form of an apology. He stared at the door as it swung shut behind him.

\---------------------

“Thanks,” Marinette whispered to Aden that night as they watched Netflix together.

As he turned his head to smile at her she kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed and stared at her before he kissed her cheek in return, no words necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to send me more prompts and check out my tumblr: wolf-for-life 💜

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to send more prompts just add them in the comments, I'm a big procrastinator but I'll try to get to all of them.


End file.
